


Running

by subito



Category: Political RPF - UK 21st c.
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subito/pseuds/subito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a reaction to a picture of David Cameron going for a run</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

The wind is cool against his cheeks, drying the thin film of sweat that coats his skin and which is instantly wet again. A vivid red marks the flow and heat of his pumping heart, pumping and pumping in unison with his skilful steps. Every time he hits the sandy ground, there is a soft vibration riding from his feet through legs and up his spine, freeing his mind of all the things that have no place in that moment.

And then there is that moment when one foot pushes away from the ground and the other hasn’t quite hit it yet. It’s a tiny glimpse of what it might be like to float, without weight or baggage, a feeling of complete happiness, where nothing else exists.

Then, and just then, is the time, when nothing matters. And everything seems possible.

 

David hasn’t told anyone why he has taken up running again. They think it’s because of the media’s teasing and he lets them believe it because he couldn’t possibly talk about the real reason. It’s Nick, of course. But not because he wants to look good for him (which he does but that isn’t the point). And it’s not because he wants to get away from him (which he doesn’t and that is almost exactly the point.)

All those months working together have taken its toll. Day by day, night by night, hours over hours over hours that he has worked with Nick, has been so close, so close. But never close enough. They are friendly with each other and they are friends. They share most of their thoughts, their highs and lows but lately it doesn’t seem to be enough. There is something else David is longing for, something that took a lot of build up and someone like Nick to make itself known.

Sometimes David thinks he might not be the only one who feels that way. Sometimes he looks at Nick’s face when he laughs and he sees the affection Nick has for him. But he then also sees that that is all it is. There is nothing behind it, no hidden truth.

It would be bearable, he thinks, if there weren’t those constant marriage jokes. Articles and cartoons and correspondents talking earnestly about their chemistry with that twinkle in their eyes and there is no way to hide from it. So he laughs along and joins in and at the beginning, Nick did, too, causing David to have that little flicker of hope. But now, now Nick only has a tired smile to spare. A smile that doesn’t reach his eyes and makes him look more annoyed then anything.

David can feel Nick withdrawing, can feel him slip away. He is prepared to do anything, sacrifice whatever it would take to preserve the Nick he isn’t anymore. He doesn’t push it, he is gentle and avoids arguments and desperately tries to at least have Nick like him as a friend.

 

All of that is the reason he is running in the foggy morning air. Not running away, just running. Towards those moments when his shoulders carry a little less weight, when the bitter taste of guilt on his tongue is replaced by the salt from the ocean air, when he can see Nick and himself in the future.

The sun is rising and his hair is sticking to his forehead. There are stones in the sand but he doesn’t fear to fall. Running makes him see everything clearly and in those moments that are bursting with possibilities, he still longs for Nick by his side but knows, that he will be satisfied as long as the warmth finds its way back into Nick’s eyes.


End file.
